monsterjamfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Jam World Finals
The Monster Jam World Finals is an annual monster truck event held in late March at Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas, NV. It is the championship event of the Advanced Auto Parts Monster Jam series. It consists of racing and freestyle segments, and the winner of each is considered the series champion in that division for the coming year. It is the highest profile monster truck event in the country and draws tremendous media attention as well as criticism from those who dislike its destructive reputation. Originally only 16 trucks were invited to compete in the event, however 20 were selected in 2005, and since 2006, 24 have been invited annually. Trucks and drivers are selected based on their performances over the winter season, which runs from January into early March. When multiple drivers for the same team or truck are selected, they are typically placed into other trucks which travel with their primary vehicle (Grave Digger drivers Charlie Pauken, Chad Tingler, and Randy Brown have competed in the World Finals in Monster Mutt, Monster Mutt Dalmatian, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle respectively, and teammate Pablo Huffaker won the 2007 Freestyle Championship driving Captain's Curse). Many more trucks are invited to be displayed during the "Pit Party" festivities in the days prior to the event. The stature of the event leads to extremes in both competitions. The racing track starts in the parking lot behind the locker rooms of the stadium, and features a long straightaway with speeds reaching over 70 MPH. The freestyle track layout is typically the most extreme all season, with several large and unique obstacles, often producing a multitude of crashes. The scoring system is also modified for the event, with seven judges (1 for bonus points) and the lowest and highest scores dropped and up to 5 bonus points for a maximum possible score of 45 (not including tiebreakers), as opposed to three judges and a maximum score of 30 for the regular season. It is sometimes debated between the die-hard fans that the Monster Jam World Finals is illegitimate, or unfair, as the event is an "INVITE ONLY", and there is no points series to determine who is entitled to compete. Another controversy is that the parent company, FELD Motorsports, owns a majority of the trucks that are initially invited to participate in the event. One last factor is that the competitors are not from around the world, with most of the drivers being based out of the United States. However, this is often countered by the fact that Monster Jam participates in a world tour(which consists of the United States, Canada, and Europe). Usually, for racing qualifing, all qualifiers run with no body, to keep the bodys nice for competition the next night if that truck rolls over. However, that is not the case for 2012, as it was announced that All qualifiers will qualify with full bodys on. Then starting in 2012 FELD added a new competition to the World Finals Double Down where 8 competitiors with 2 years or less experience compete in racing for the title as YoungGuns Shootout winner. Compiled Racing Results Compiled Freestyle Results World Finals 1 — March 26, 2000 Results Freestyle Racing World Finals 2 — March 24, 2001 Results Racing ---- World Finals 3 — March 23, 2002 Results Freestyle Racing ---- World Finals 4 — March 22, 2003 Results Freestyle Racing World Finals 5 — March 20, 2004 Results Freestyle Racing World Finals 6 — March 26, 2005 Results Freestyle Racing World Finals 7 — March 25, 2006 Results Freestyle Racing World Finals 8 — March 24, 2007 Results Freestyle Encore 5 Grave Diggers for Grave Digger's 25th anniversary Racing ---- World Finals 9 — March 29, 2008 Results Freestyle Encore During Show : TMNT - Randy Brown After Show: Backwards Bob, and Spitfire (Dragon's Breath) Freestyle Racing ---- World Finals 10 — March 28, 2009 Results Freestyle Encore Tom Meents in Maximum Desruction 1 1/2 backflip! Racing ---- World Finals 11 — March 27, 2010 Results Freestyle Encores Dawn Creten - Scarlet Bandit Dan Rodoni - The Patriot Chris Bergeron - Wrecking Crew Frank Krmel - Blue Thunder Debra Miceli - Susan G. Koman Madusa Sean Duhon - Cult Energy Activator George Balhan - Mohawk Warrior Finale! Dennis, Adam, and Ryan Anderson freestyle! Racing ---- World Finals 12 — March 26, 2011 Results Freestyle * ¤Denotes Monster Jam World Finals rookie drivers. ---- Racing Encore All 3 Advanced Auto Parts Grinder drivers in the their trucks. (Lupe Soza, John Seasock, Frank Krmel) All 3 Maximum Destruction drivers in their trucks. (Tom Meents, Neil Elliott, Kreg Christensen) And last but not least, Ryan Anderson in Son-uva Digger. ---- World Finals 13 — March 24, 2012 Encore Seven Grave Digger came out and put on a great freestyle. Then four Grave Diggers came to a container in the middle of the track 2 trucks on each side. All Diggers went at once going for Backflips. NONE were successful and in the end Ryan Anderson was hurt and taken to the hospital. READ BELOW FOR WHY. * Note, Ryan took a hard hit when his backflip attempt in the encore, landed on the top of the rollcage then soon after another Grave Digger truck landed on the truck he was in. He was unconscience and experienced a seizure afterwards. He was taken away in a stretcher, leaving many fans to question how is he and if we will return to the sport. Racing Young Guns Shootout The Young Guns Shootout is when drivers with less than 2 years of experience will compete in Las Vegas. It is Friday Night at the Double Down. The qualifiers are... Shootout Racing World Finals 14 — March 23, 2013 World Finals XIV (14) will take place on March 23, 2013. References Category:Monster trucks